callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Goalpost (mission)
"Goalpost" is the ninth mission of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. The level takes place in Hamburg, Germany. The player controls Derek "Frost" Westbrook throughout this mission. The primary objective is to secure the Vice President from being a hostage. Characters *Derek "Frost" Westbrook (playable) *Sandman *Grinch (heard only) *Truck (mentioned only) *Morel (cutscene only, K.I.A.) *Wallcroft (cutscene only) *Rhino 1 (destroyed) *Rhino 2 (disabled) *Carter (K.I.A.) *Rhino 2 Gunner *Rhino 3 (destroyed) *Helix 3-2 (destroyed) *Vice President of the United States *Rhino 4 (destroyed) *Rhino 5 (destroyed) *Rhino 6 (destroyed) Plot In the starting cutscene, it is revealed that not only London has been exposed with the gas attack, but also similar attacks have been reported throughout Europe, causing most intelligence agencies to go offline. One of these is the GIGN HQ in Satory,France;Commander Morel while in a distressed state, reports that most of the GIGN members situated there are dead or wounded. The U.S. Army rapidly and quickly responds by sending Decontamination Units and Teams of Army Rangers who act as Quick Reaction Forces(QRF) before the situation abruptly escalates. A major U.S. Air Force base in Ramstein, Germany reports that the "entire Russian army" is sweeping across Eastern and Western Europe. The media similarly reports that an amphibious invasion of the entire European continent is underway. The U.S. military concludes that the gas attacks was not an act of terrorism, but intended to cripple Europe's defenses and pave a way for Russia to invade. The invasion coincides with the Russo-American peace conference that was to be hosted in Hamburg; as seen in "Turbulence," the Russian President was captured by Makarov; similarly, the American delegate at the conference has apparently been captured, as communication with the delegation has been lost. The primary objective of the U.S. forces deployed to Germany is to rescue the delegate-- the Vice President. To that end, Frost, Sandman and other Delta Force members are flown in to Hamburg in a Black Hawk, along with Black Hawks,Ospreys, LCACs, M1A2-Abrams Tanks, F-15 Eagles, AH-64 Apaches and infantry units. Russian flak turrets and missiles mercilessly fire and a portion of the American aircraft participating in the assault, including an Osprey near Metal's Black Hawk, are destroyed. After landing, Delta Force, U.S Army Rangers, and the U.S.M.C. tank unit Rhino advance up the beach while under fire from Russian defensive positions. Once clear of the beach, Metal Team take cover in a plane's wreckage, before starting their advance up the street. While clearing the street, U.S forces encounter enemy snipers and tanks, as well as a large infantry force. Once the first street is cleared of enemies, the U.S forces take a left and find themselves in a parking lot. Rhino 2's commander, Carter, explains that the only way through for the U.S. forces is through the parking garage and out the other side, and that the tanks may be too heavy for the ramps in the parking garage to cope with. Immediately afterwards, Carter is killed by enemy sniper fire. The tank quickly deals with the sniper threat, and Frost replaces Carter in his role on the mounted minigun. Russian Mi-28s start attacking the tanks, but trophy systems were set up immediately and the tanks were protected. As Rhino 1 and Rhino 2 start to advance toward the parking garage, enemy forces start to retreat into it, making them easy targets. The tanks clear the ground floor, with Rhino 2 at one point ramming straight through a toll booth. However, when the two tanks try to ascend via a ramp in the parking garage, the ramp collapses under the weight and sends Rhino 2 crashing down, with Frost narrowly avoiding being crushed by a falling car, he disembarks to find everyone still combat effective. Sandman arrives and he and Frost, along with the tank crew, fight their way out of the parking lot and back on the streets to continue to their objective. Once Frost, Sandman and the tank crew are on the streets again, an F-15 immediately takes out a Mig-29 as other F-15's over the area provide quick strafe runs and dogfights while an enemy T-90 arrives and opens fire, but is quickly destroyed when Rhino 1 emerges from a building. However, the victory is short lived, as Rhino 1 is destroyed by mortar fire. The U.S forces hurry inside a destroyed building. After clearing all hostiles from the office building, the artillery that is bombing Delta and Ranger's position are quickly destroyed by a pair of F-15 Eagles, the U.S forces emerge again onto a street, where they fight the last pocket of resistance with the assist of a pack of AH-64 Apache helicopters. After turning a corner, the remains of the Vice-President's convoy are found, but the Rhino 2 gunner said it was nothing there. Sandman tells Overlord that the Vice President isn't at the convoy, so he tells him that they have to check the area for delegates before Raptor 4 will be at station for exfil for 10 minutes. Later Rhino 2 gunner noticed a blood trail leading to upstairs, the Delta Force then heads into the building, and once higher up, they see the Russians defending a room. The Russians see the Americans coming and they quickly close the door, intending to execute all the hostages. Sandman and his team breach the room and rescue the Vice President in a slow motion-style shootout. After that, the Vice President, which has now been saved by the Delta Team. Raptor 4, an MV-22 Osprey being overwatched by F-15's, then arrives to exfil the troops and the Vice President. Video Walkthrough Call of Duty Modern Warfare 3 - Campaign - Goalpost|Goalpost Weapon Loadout Gallery Goalpost Helicopter Deployment.png|Delta is transported via helicopter. Hamburg beachfront under attack Goalpost MW3.jpg|The Hamburg beachfront. Vice President secured and extracted Goalpost MW3.jpg|Delta extracts Goalpost. Mortar strike on hamburg beach Goalpost MW3.png|Mortar strikes on the beach of Hamburg. Intel Items 20. Cross the beach, then spot the crashed and destroyed plane on the north end of the street. The intel is nestled inside of the plane's nose section. 21. At the top of the street, look for a tall white building with an "L" shaped wall at the bottom. The intel is underneath here, on top of a weapons crate. 22. In the building with the Vice President, on the first floor, look on the east wall of the building for the intel, located in a cubicle. MW3 - Intel Locations - GoalPost - Mission 7 - Scout Leader Achievement Trophy guide|Intel locations Trivia *The opening cinematic for "Goalpost" indicates that Russian chemical attacks focused on Counter-Terrorist forces or Intelligence agencies, such as MI5 HQ in London, GIGN HQ in Satory, Brussels, CNI HQ in Madrid, Bern, AISI HQ in Rome, Prague, BND HQ in Berlin, Copenhagen, Warsaw and Budapest. It also shows Russian Military offensives striking all of these cities except for Copenhagen (although the spreading red on map does cover up Denmark, suggesting that it was also a goal in the offensive) and London. The Copenhagen marker in the intro video is accidentally placed wrong in another country. The marker pinpoints an area east of the Swedish coastal town of Halmstad. *Canadian troops from New Brunswick were sent to Hamburg too, it can be seen in the cutscene but they are not seen in the mission though. *The title "Goalpost" refers to the Vice President's codename. *No matter what weapons Frost has before Rhino 2 crashes through the concrete ramp, his loadout resets to the M4A1 Grenadier w/ ACOG Sight and SMAW. However, this does not occur on the Wii version. *While going through the parking garage, sometimes AI friendlies will stand in front of the tanks and get run over. However, if the player stands in front of the tanks, the tanks will just push the player along, and the player will not die. *Rhino Two's tank crew are vulnerable, but they will respawn upon death. **If this happens, however, they will respawn with different names than the crew originally had. **They will get their original names back after the breach. *If the player looks closely inside the room with the hostage before it is closed, there won't be anyone inside, except the Russian closing the door. During the breach, the rest of the Delta Team will already be standing in the room when the player looks to either side of him. *If the player picks up an M4A1 with any attachments at the beginning of the level, the iron sights/optics will have the same amount of zoom as an ACOG sight. *In the Wii version, Frost mans the minigun from Rhino 1 instead of Rhino 2. *Shooting or knifing any of the tank crew before they exit the tank causes them to die upon finishing their animation. *The Osprey closest to Frost, when he exits the helicopter at the start of the level, says "Marines" on the side, but has a mirror image of "USAF" on the tail. *Sometimes one of the soldiers may get ran over by a tank while doing a hit reaction animation. When this happens, the NPC will hover in front of the moving tank until the animation ends, after which he will die instantly. *There is a unique animation when breaching with the grenade launcher on an M16A4. *There is a unique animation when breaching with a picked up G18. *There are sometimes Rangers with SCAR-L's near the end of the level, which are not seen in use by them on any other mission. *If the player times it just right, when exiting the parking garage soon after exiting the tank, they can destroy the Havoc that is chasing an Osprey. Although the Osprey will be saved, this has no effect on the mission's progression. *If the player successfully hits the Havoc, it will appear to pass through the street and crash underneath the map. *The tank crewmen mistake a Havoc for a Hind two times in the mission. Once on the beach, and second soon after Frost enters the tank. *When Rhino 1 bursts through the wall to engage the T-90, the tank commander's name and appearance will have changed. *When fighting on the beach at the start of the mission, Ranger AI reinforcements that spawn to replace dead ones come in via an endless number of Blackhawk helicopters that land on the beach, rather than just appearing. *After getting off the Blackhawk with Sandman at the beginning of this mission, the player can be killed by the helicopter if they jump up as it lifts off the beach. *There is a slight possibility of getting hit by machine gun fire moments before the helicopter lands. *For some reason, the signs in the parking garage are in English instead of German. *Oddly enough Hamburg lies in inland Germany on a river, and not by the sea. Achievements/Trophies *'Welcome to WW3' (10 / Bronze Trophy ) - Complete "Goalpost" on any difficulty. *'Payback' (25 / Silver Trophy ) - Complete "Mind the Gap", "Goalpost" and "Return to Sender" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Single Player Levels